<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three for Dinner by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122735">Three for Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark'>DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Smutmas, Cuckolding, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Games, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Twelve Days of Smutness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherri wants the double Ds, but Pentious is in a relationship with Arackniss. So what will happen when Arackniss suggests an... unconventional solution to their problem?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious/Cherry Bomb, Cherri Bomb/Arackniss, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three for Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Click the 12 days of Smutness collection yo, give the other writers some love too. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Niss? Do you… ah… do you remember how I… had carnal relations with Miss Bomb in order to acquire territory?” a sheepish-sounding Pentious asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I said it was okay. Are you still feeling guilty?”</p><p>“Not… not guilty, per se, so much as… well… Miss Bomb keeps asking for a rematch, and it’s getting a little annoying. I think I might regret my earlier decision,” Pentious sighed, sinking down into his overstuffed couch. He was spread across Arackniss’ lap so he could get head pats. Pentious was wearing a loose black shirt with a very deep V-neck, so that it wouldn’t rub on his chest eye. Since most clothing that would accommodate his eye was actually made to show off cleavage, he tended to end up shopping for women’s tops. Even though he was currently belly-down, Arackniss had seen the front earlier. The text said ‘I will put you in a trunk and help people look for you’ in a pink, scrolling font.</p><p>“Maybe… well… maybe you should consider saying yes,” Arackniss answered, hoping Pentious wouldn’t notice his blush. In contrast to the snake’s more casual shirt, the spider had his usual business outfit on, minus his jacket.</p><p>“You… you want me to sleep with someone else??” Pentious asked in confusion, head tilted.</p><p>“Will… it won’t hurt your feelings if I tell you, I hope, but she has an incredible set of T and As. I mean, I just look at those melons and I want to squeeze them.”</p><p>“.. T and A? Melons? You want me to invite her over for dinner?”</p><p>“I meant she’s got nice tits and ass, Pent. I… obviously I love and want you for way more than your body, but for a man who is also interested in women, looking at her… damn.”</p><p>“I’m still lost. I thought she wanted to sleep with me?”</p><p>“Pent, babe… you ever heard of a three-way?”</p><p>“You mean like a T intersection?” Pentious asked, still hopelessly confused. How could someone who was a hundred and forty years old be so… well, sex naïve?</p><p>“I mean, like… all three of us sleeping together.”</p><p>“I suppose my bed is big enough for three… Oh, now I get it! You want to have a sleep over! That sounds delightful, I’ve never had a sleep over before. Will we tell gossip, watch movies, and order pizza?”</p><p>“Noodle, I want to <em>fuck both</em> of you. In one session,” the spider shouted, rubbing his eyes with one hand. Sometimes Pent could give him a real headache. If that naïve face of his weren’t simultaneously the cutest thing this side of Pentagram…</p><p>“… Can we still watch movies and order pizza?” Pentious asked in a tiny voice.</p><p>“Yes, noodle, we can watch a movie and order pizza beforehand. No need to go to bed on an empty stomach, after all,” he answered.</p><p>“Can I have head scritches?” Pentious asked.</p><p>“You can have all the head scritches you want,” he said, giving his snake a scratch as the snake’s tail thumped happily. ‘I will agree to provide you with intimate pleasures on two conditions. First, no one is to know of our tryst, especially not Angel! Second… my boyfriend wants to participate. Or just watch. He is okay with either,’ Pentious texted to Cherri while he enjoyed his scratches.</p><p>.</p><p>“I have a few conditions of my own,” she said, finishing another slice of the pizza. The three were hanging out on the snake’s couch, finishing up the ‘movies and pizza’ part of what Pentious still insisted on calling a sleep-over. “I want to play a little game.”</p><p>.</p><p>She finished tightening the ropes holding all four of the spider’s arms behind the chair he was sitting on. His cheeks were flushed, slightly embarrassed to have the voluptuous cyclops tying his naked body down. “Here’s the rules of the game. You have to watch me doing whatever I want to your cute little boyfriend’s body without cumming. If he cums first, I’ll finish you off. If you cum first, you’ll just have to sit there covered in your own jizz while you watch me do whatever I want with both dicks,” she said, finishing her explanation. “Come on, Edgelord, I gotta tie you up too.”</p><p>“Why… why me?”</p><p>“To make it fair,” she said with a huge, sharp grin. “Also, neither of you are allowed to close your eyes or look away. That’s cheating.”</p><p>“It’s already unfair. I have two sexual organs, so I have to try twice as hard!”</p><p>“Or it Is twice as easy because it takes longer to get a double dicker off?” she asked. “Don’t be a whiny boy and ruin the fun.”</p><p>He was semi reluctant, but finally allowed her to restrain his wrists with ropes on the bed posts. In a compromise, she agreed to leave his tail free as long as he didn’t use it to provide or delay sexual release. “See? Now you’re completely helpless, and I can do what-ever-I-want,” she said, drawing a finger down his chest as she removed her sports bra. Well, within limits. They’d established that Pentious didn’t like being gagged or having things poking his eyes, but other than that, he was game to try most things at least once. “Should I start with a blowjob, or just help myself to the goods right away?” she asked, stroking over the scales that obscured his sensitive parts as he squirmed a little. “Don’t hold back on me! I want to see my little friends again.”</p><p>“I thought we were playing a resistance game.”</p><p>“We are, but that doesn’t mean you have to hold back on me, Edgelord. Let me see. Is it… here?” she asked, poking one yellow scale. “How about here?” she asked, poking another. Her touch surprisingly <em>tickled</em>, and he was trying not to ruin the moment by giggling. “Third times the charm, I can see one now. Come on out, shy guy. I’m not going to hurt you,” she said, tickling the head as it started to emerge.</p><p>The bound black spider was trying not to focus on the slight twitching in his own genitals. “Yes, I can see you now,” she purred, tickling and teasing the nubby tip. Watching her fingers gently coax Pentious out of his cloaca was definitely sending a tingling and pulling sensation through the spider. Even though her fingers were on his partner, his breath was also growing faster and shorter. “You like this?” she asked. “You like watching this? Just imagine what these fingers would feel like on your cock,” she teased, looking directly at Arackniss. He wanted to look away but steeled himself. That was against the rules.</p><p>“Would you like it if I bent down and gave your dick a little kissy kissy like this?” she asked, giving the head of the one that was in her hand a little kiss. The serpent was in full bloom now, and the slight of her thick lips against his partners most vulnerable space had him at slightly over half mast, heading for full steam ahead no matter how much he mentally fought it.</p><p>“What if I do this?” she asked, rubbing her slit against his engorged member. “That’s right, I’m touching you, but I’m not letting you in,” she said, moving up and down against him. He was making a low whining sound and biting into his lip. “It’s too bad you don’t like gags. You know what I’d do to you? I’d put a bit in your mouth with reigns and I’d ride you like a pretty pony. Buck for me, my little pony. No? You’re still resisting? Oh, but look at your boyfriend’s gear shift. He’s ready to ride! I’m ready, too,” she said.</p><p>She pushed herself down onto him fully, moaning as the nubs bump-bump-bumped against her insides. His resistance to making any sound broke, and he whined in a long gasping tone. Arackniss was panting as well, trying not to drool, willing his breathing to slow. The bounce of her large, perfectly round, freckled breasts with every thrust against his boyfriend made his cock throb. He was pulsing in tune with her movements, even though her body was not his to feel.  </p><p>The moaning and huffing increased in intensity as her speed increased, the tips of her erect nipples brushing against the serpent’s chest as she perched over him. She was being intentionally loud, her voice screaming out pleasured tones. She wanted to turn them both on and turn them on hard. “That’s right, that’s right, buck for me!” she screamed again, her hands wound through the snake’s hair. His hair was unusual as it looked like long, free flowing black hair from a distance, but up close, it was actually shorter fur-like strands that attached to a skin hood. The layers of skin rippled underneath with the muscles that allowed him to spread when he was excited. There was just enough length to run the hairs through her fingers and pull with desire. Another secret was that he wore enormous shoulder pads under his jacket, as to a cobra, more wide meant more dangerous. His actual naked body had a graceful pear shape. His clothing artificially exaggerated it to an hourglass as had been the classic look of his time.</p><p>After deep thrusting, whining, groaning, and panting, she looked back and forth between the two men. It was obvious both were close, and both were holding back as best they could. She was starting to worry a little that the spider might break a blood vessel, his face completely flushed and his chest heaving with deep breaths. Just as she was starting to think she might have to cut the session short to prevent the small spider from having a heart aneurism, the snake let out a wild scream and erupted inside her. She’d forgotten exactly how strong his release was, catching her slightly off guard. The momentary distraction was enough to bring her to a screaming edge as well, her body vibrating and pulsing around the depth of him embedded inside her. Suddenly realizing that he’d done it, he’d won, the spider let go with a cry to the skies above as well.</p><p>“That was… that was a lot of jizz,” Cherri panted approvingly. “While you did win, spider boy, the problem is that I was going to finish you, and you seem to have finished yourself. You don’t… look like you’re in any state for a round two right now.”</p><p>Arackniss’ whole body had gone limp along with his penis. He kind of groaned and nodded in agreement. He wouldn’t need long to recharge, but he would need a reload, so to speak. “Guess I owe you a raincheck. But don’t worry, I always make good on my word. I’m a cyclops of honor.”</p><p>“That’s debatable,” Pentious huffed. “Will you please untie me now?”</p><p>She untied them both. Even though the spider didn’t ask her to, she assisted him into the oversized bed. “Wow, this is soft,” she said. “Bouncy too. Didn’t really notice it when I was focused on fucking.”</p><p>“I know,” Arackniss agreed.</p><p>“A future Overlord should only indulge in the best in life,” Pentious informed them both, still trying to get his breath back.</p><p>They ended up falling asleep all together under the heavy blankets. Pentiouss was closest to the bathroom, curled up next to Cherri with his face against her shoulder. The edges of the hair on his hood tickled her chest. Arackniss was on the other side with his face near her breasts, so she finally grabbed him and just shoved his mug right in. He deserved a prize for winning, even if he’d get a better prize later.</p><p>Cherri was lying in bed with two men who… well, if he wasn’t Edgelord, two men who would have been a very pretty boy on either side of her, breathing softly. Pentious was right. This bed really did make her feel like an Overlord. She made a mental note to herself to acquire a harem when she finally made it to the top. Hell, maybe… maybe she’d even be okay with this as the start of her harem. They’d both look cute in collars with leashes, she thought with a wicked chuckle as they all slipped into deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>